<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>complete by amybri2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774182">complete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002'>amybri2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human AU, M/M, Multi, Roman has self esteem issues, Soulmate AU, basically roman is sad lol, but he’s fine at the end dw, roman also has rejection issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is convinced that his soulmate is in love with another person, but soon finds out the reasoning behind his fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaa ok i am l a t e for this one and i’m sorry, i had some things to wrap up at the end of september and also it was my birthday so i’ve been busy with that haha, however i do wanna finish this challenge so i’ll post the rest of these soon, hopefully today although maybe tomorrow. hope y’all enjoy!!! </p>
<p>prompt: every night a sentence appears on your arm, a repeat of something your soulmate said that day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>I love you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Roman stared at the words written on his arm, trying not to let himself cry. He... Well, it wasn't unusual for him to receive sentences of admiration, of affirmation, of adoration, but this... hurt, a lot more than all the others time. It hurt that he knew his soulmate had... chosen someone else.</p>
<p>Perhaps it wasn't like that. It could be to a family member, or to a friend, but... well, it was just as likely, if not more likely to be to a lover, meaning... well, Roman must have said something to scare him off, must have done something that meant his soulmate could never love him. The universe had gotten it wrong.</p>
<p>Still, he tried to swallow his pride and continue his life however he wanted, ignoring the tugging in his chest, pulling him deeper and deeper in love with a person who he didn't even know, who couldn't possibly love him back. He spent hours staring in the mirror, dissecting his face, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong, what about him was so terrible that the universe wouldn't allow him true love, that someone would go against the soulmate system just because they hated him so much.</p>
<p>It didn't help that the tugging feeling was beginning to draw him to someone else, as well. A guy he saw in the coffee shop every morning, sipping tea in the corner by the bookshelf, as Roman sat in the window drinking his coffee. Every now and then they'd catch eyes, and he would smirk, and Roman would look away. That wasn't his soulmate - his soulmate didn't want him, and it wasn't as though he could date someone else, he wasn't about to break the system and risk his entire life, he didn't want to watch the world crash and burn all because he refused to listen to the universe.</p>
<p>All because his soulmate refused to listen to the universe. </p>
<p>Still, he looked at the guy, and eventually he found himself smiling back. He was cute, one eye brown and one eye green, soft brown hair tucked just beneath a hat, a birthmark surrounding his eye that, whilst a little intimidating at first glance, added to that mystery, pulled Roman in even more. </p>
<p>Eventually, Roman plucked up the courage to go sit with him, and the two talked and talked, about their lives and musicals and Shakespeare and the injustices of modern society and Roman was falling <em>hard</em>. </p>
<p>When the two got onto the subject of love, however, Roman found himself completely lost. </p>
<p>"I haven't met my soulmate," he told the man, who he had since learned was called Janus. "I don't think he wants me, anyway."</p>
<p>Janus raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"</p>
<p>"Well... I don't know, he's always talking as if he's already in a relationship with someone," Roman explained. "Probably went against the system, y'know?" He gulped down his coffee, not wanting to speak anymore, hoping that Janus would turn the conversation away from soulmates.</p>
<p>"I've met mine," he said instead, to which Roman froze. He... had? That...</p>
<p>That hurt way more than it should have. Even more than the messages he received every night, the knowledge that his soulmate loved another. He had just found someone who he could grow to love, and... and they'd already agreed with the universe.</p>
<p>"Well, one of them, at least," he added, to which Roman frowned. "We both think there's something more. Like, neither of us feel quite... complete yet. And sometimes we get messages that neither one of us have said, so there got be another out there."</p>
<p>Roman's eyes widened. "That... Can that happen?"</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>"Huh." Roman looked down at the table, then up at Janus. "What's your soulmates name?"</p>
<p>"Virgil."</p>
<p>He blinked. Virgil. That... He'd seen his soulmate mention a Virgil before, once. That... </p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Roman leant back in his chair, letting out a breath. "Yeah, yeah, just... my soulmate has talked about a Virgil before, I-"</p>
<p>Janus tilted his head. "He has?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I..." He shook his head, scrunching his eyes shut tight. "Nevermind, I'm sure it's nothing."</p>
<p>Janus looked him up and down, and then shrugged. "Alright, if you say so."</p>
<p>And that would have been the end of it, if it wasn't for that night, when Roman got his quote for the night. <strong><em>Neither of us feel quite complete.</em></strong> That... That wasn't the kind of thing that people would say in everyday life, meaning...</p>
<p>Meaning Janus was soulmate.</p>
<p>And Virgil.</p>
<p>He-</p>
<p>Roman scrambled for his phone, immediately calling Janus, who picked up fairly quickly. </p>
<p>"Roman, it's like midnight, why are you-"</p>
<p>"I think you're my soulmate," Roman blurted our. "And Virgil too."</p>
<p>There was a pause, and then a light chuckled. "Did it really take you that long to figure out?"</p>
<p>Roman frowned. "What?"</p>
<p>"I mean, I knew from the moment I looked at you," Janus explained further. "I... felt complete."</p>
<p>"So we-"</p>
<p>"Yes, Roman," Janus confirmed. "I do believe we're soulmates. I've already talked to Virgil about it, we should-"</p>
<p>He went on to ramble more, talking about how the three would have to meet together and how the relationship would work from there on and a million apologies for making it so, so hard for Roman to find his soulmate, and the entire time Roman just smiled. He had done it. Someone loved him. The universe had been right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>